Right Here Without You
by LadyKimmey
Summary: When Sanji and Zoro somehow find themselves wed to two strangers, things start to change aboard the Sunny. Without realizing they will start to push away the ones that have always been there and an act of betrayal just may tear the crew apart. SaNa, ZoRo, and some slight LuHa. ANGST warning.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! As the summary states this will be mainly a ZoRo and SaNa fic, but this first chapter is mainly an introduction to the first part of the plot. Sorry, if you don't like how it goes or whatnot. All I ask is you give it a chance, I'm going for angst, anger, and for the two relationships to come about in a different way. The best way to realize how much someone means to you is to lose them. Also, if you don't like these pairings don't click on the fic only to bitch, only proves you don't have a life. Those are the two pairings for this fic, find something else if it isn't what you want to read about, I'm not changing them.

Warnings: Posted with each chapter, but it will be an angst filled story with some eventual smut and perhaps violence. So you are warned, I'm told I am decent at the angst and I'm going to strive for some tear-jerking shit here.

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece and I make no profit from writing this work of fiction.

.

.

.

Chapter One

The celebrations were at a high despite it being a little after noon on the enchanting island. The local villagers were all for throwing a grand affair for the merry band of pirates that had shown up and happily gotten rid of the tyrant that had enslaved their families for more than a decade. No longer forced to work in the mine, they were free to take in the fresh air that was quickly filling with the pleasant aroma of the banquet being set out by several of the mothers. Every family was out on the beach for the celebration, each wanting to thank the crew properly for their timely rescue.

A group of elderly men were joining in the musical number created by the two strangest members. The children took their time playing after being checked out by the doctor, all remaining around the adorable but strict raccoon dog. The two lovely female members had their share of admirers, the single and younger male members of the community more than happy to show their appreciation in the form of flowers and declarations of admiration. The crew's cook all too ecstatic to be standing with the many females preparing the feast, and even the grumpy swordsman had his share of female attention. Only a few were paying slight attention to the captain and the self-proclaimed slayer of a thousand marines as they raced along the shore, dodging around the many party-goers.

"I'm going to find it," Usopp hollered to the back end of his captain, ignoring Luffy's boast of finding the treasure before he could. The children said it was somewhere on this beach and he would be the one to find it. It was probably only a small chest of shells or nothing at all but he was all for the contest. Several of the children were on his tail, also eager to start the search.

"That treasure is mine!" Luffy found a good spot and shoved his fingers into the sand to begin throwing the gritty texture behind him in earnest. That treasure would be his, he was King of The Pirates! This was going to be fun!

"No fair," Usopp frowned seeing the large hole already forming. He couldn't dig that fast but that was alright, his super nose could sniff out any treasure, because he was Usopp the Magnificent after all.

"Cuse me," Patty, a young girl of only twelve, cleared her throat to get the pirate's attention. She smiled wide when the dark head looked up to see her standing there. She was so happy when the man smiled, he was her hero. He had been the one to save her from that bad man when he had thrown her into the pit. "Here!"

"Wow, thank you," Usopp didn't want to seem ungrateful at the gift and she was a cute kid. He stopped his search to reach out to accept the strange flower she was handing over. She had been attached to him since he had gone out of his way to prevent her from being killed. It was only natural for her to be drawn to his greatness, he was a hero.

"No fair, I want a present too." Luffy wanted food though. Sanji had yelled at him already for trying to eat before the others but he was hungry. Could he eat the flower? He wanted one too, it was really pretty. "Why don't I get one?"

"Because I'm Usopp the Great!" Usopp tucked the gift behind his ear to show off his gift.

"Don't lose it, Momma says it is special." Patty clasped her hands together to explain why it was so special. "It is special and only bloom once a year. The petals are called Enrichment Petals. I heard her say that they boost a person's abilities to achieve maximum performance."

"THAT IS SO COOOOOOL. I WANT ONE! I want a flower too," Luffy gawked enviously at the strange bright gold petals almost buried in their sniper's curly locks. He wanted a flower that would make him really strong. They could use that, he wanted one too. "Where are they?"

"That was the last one and it's his!" Patty placed her hands on her hips to yell at the rubber man. That belonged to her hero, not him. "It is the last one and he is supposed to cook it. Don't you let him have it, okay."

"Okay, I won't." Usopp couldn't believe he got something so rare as a present. He was going to become King of The Pirates in no time with this thing. Happy with his answer the girl skipped away towards the other women.

"You got to share it, I wanna be awesome too. You got to cook it, Usopp." Luffy was drooling at the idea of sampling the super petals. This was going to be so great, they were going to become stronger.

"Hmm, let me see." Right, he didn't know how to cook or how to go about making flower soup. How to cook this thing? He wanted to share. After all, once he became King, he couldn't allow his henchman to be weak so he had to share with his crew. That was it, he'd share it with his entire crew. "Okay, if you want to share this then follow my lead and don't say anything."

"Right!" Luffy could barely contain himself but he walked alongside Usopp near where Sanji was stirring a steaming cauldron of shark stew.

Usopp stopped next to a beautiful redhead that was gazing at their cook dreamily. That pot was boiling to ensure the meat would be tender, this would be perfect. He balled the petals in his hand and sealed it with the gum he had been chewing on. Now to make sure Sanji was distracted long enough to insert the super flower. The girl stopped staring feeling his elbow barely nudge her. "Hey, you like Sanji, right? I heard him telling one of our nakama that he wants you to make a move."

"Really? How so? The others like him to," the girl was all ears.

"But he thinks you're beautiful. Go show him that you are interested before it's too late. Hug him, or a kiss might work, he'll like that." Yes, Sanji would surely be all for a lovely lady giving him a kiss. Usopp heard Luffy's laughter as the girl rushed off to do as he suggested. He almost forgot the reason for the distraction when the redhead boldly got the blonde pirate's attention by throwing her arms around his neck and yanking him down into a skull crushing kiss.

The plunk of the gooey bullet went unnoticed as several girl screamed their horror and dismay at another making a move. Usopp almost wet himself seeing the pink ball disappearing in the depths of their dinner. Mission accomplished, by the morning, they would all be super pirates.

.

.

.

.

.

It was disgusting how every one of them were hanging onto his every word. Nami sighed once more, ignoring the idiot nearby asking if she'd consider staying for a few more weeks so they could get to know each other. She didn't want to know any of them. What she wanted to know was what the hell he saw in all of them? The ass was showing each female equal amount of attention, keeping all seven hanging onto his words like they were gold. Every time he'd smile it felt like she was being punched in the gut. Did he have to act like he liked them all? Sure, she'd be jealous if it was just one but he was still awing over all of them. Most weren't even that pretty. What did she expect? Sanji hadn't changed since she had met him and there was really no reason for him to change.

What was that tart doing? A redhead boldly walked around the table to throw speckled arms around Sanji's nape and pull him down into a kiss. No way! Why wasn't he pulling away? What was he doing? The motion of his jaw indicated that he wasn't trying to bite the bitch's tongue off. Other girls were groaning as the kiss continued for more than a few seconds. It lasted for more than a few seconds, minutes before the two broke apart.

"Go away, please." Robin politely insisted of the last two still at their feet. She was tired of the fawning and wanted to relax. They would be leaving in the morning and she was just fine with the thanks but the marriage proposals were a bit much.

Nami was thankful for the time alone and to have the unwanted male attention sent away. The one she wanted to talk to her was across the beach beaming a smitten grin into the face of a bitch. Did he not have any emotions besides lust? He didn't even know that girl, how could he kiss her back? She hated it! He was all gaga over her when she was the only one around. Since Robin joined, the cook's attention had been divided between them both, which lasted until they came in proximity of another female, then they were basically forgotten. She knew that none of them were really important to him, he saw himself as a lover of women. The ass didn't love anyone but his cock.

It hadn't bothered her that much until recently. When he had left briefly and she had thought he had done so to go get married, she had cried. After she had calmed, she had realized it had been more than the fact that they might lose their nakama. The anguish had been more because she was going to lose him, she was going to lose Sanji to someone else. Faced with that possibility, she realized why it always irritated her to see him flirt constantly with others. Not so much with Robin because she knew that they saw each other as nakama but every other woman was an enemy as far as Sanji was concerned. Nami had accepted that she had feelings for the cook but that didn't help times like these. It just reminded her that she wasn't special to him, not how she wanted. Sure, she was nakama to him but she wanted to be something more.

"Isn't she married?" Robin looked up from her book. The woman was trying to draw the cook into another kiss. Sanji was blushing and insisting that he needed to finish cooking. Or had her husband been one of the ones thrown into the pit? There were so many females vying for the cook's attention, probably because half had given up on trying to get the swordsman's attention a while ago.

"I hope the husband drowns them both." Nami grumbled and leaned back in her lounge chair. If Sanji wanted to catch something or risk angering someone's spouse, it wasn't any of her business. Just because he meant something to her, it didn't mean she could force him to feel the same.

"Interesting," was the cook really trying to pry the woman off? Well, he was fickle about not wasting food by burning it and the molester was being pretty insistent on keeping his attention. Robin was glad that none had gone that far to get the other man's attention. It was Zoro's demeanor that would guarantee that none of the girls would try to kiss him. They weren't bold enough to throw themselves on someone that was clearly grouchy and not interested. However, their problem was also her own.

"Stupid ass, I don't think he cares which one he'll spend the night with as long as it has breasts." Nami flinched when a blonde went to grab Sanji's hands, preventing him from returning to the stew. From the sly smile, she could imagine what that one was offering the cook. There was no way the ass would be spending the night on the ship with so many available and willing women throwing themselves at him.

"Maybe right now," Robin almost felt sorry for most of the human male members of their crew, except their sniper. She could hear the love in Usopp's voice every time his girl back home was mentioned. Those two would end up together one day and would be happy together. The only one that knew about true love was the liar. Luffy wasn't at the point where he was actively interested in a female, despite there being one already that was in love with him. But sadly by the time he realized this, someone else would most likely woe the snake princess away. Sanji was in love with the idea of love, so he had no idea what it really was. His emotions seemed to lie in his lower region and despite his outgoing flirtations, he would never actually open up his heart to actually fall in love. The swordsman was completely ignorant of anything besides the need to improve himself and to become stronger. She had tested this theory several times already, dressing provocatively to see if he would allow his eyes to linger anywhere besides her face, it hadn't happened.

"They are hopeless, all of them, even Luffy." Nami knew of their captain's time with the snake princess, she also heard the admiration that came through but even he was too stupid to realize that he was going to miss out. Zoro didn't realize that he had another sword that he could play with and Sanji wanted everything with breasts to play with his weapon. "I hope she gives him something that even Chopper can't cure."

"I don't think they are completely hopeless," Robin was sure one day Luffy would realize that Hancock meant something to him. As for the other two, "One day the swordsman will find someone that will become more important than a title. The cook will surely fall in love one day and realize that his current idea of love is foolish. It will just take the right woman to come along and change things. Both of them will fall in love one day."

"Thanks," why not kick her in the face too? Nami knew it was true. One day a girl would show up that would completely capture Sanji's heart. That girl would then be the only one he sees, the one to make him become faithful. He would only have eyes for her, it just wasn't going to be HER. Nami had already given up hope on being the one to take that place. If she wasn't that person already, then she never would be.

"Sorry," Robin didn't want to poke at the fresh wound but they were both intelligent women that didn't believe in fooling themselves. They weren't the ones, and to continue being nakama, they had to accept it. What the hell was that tramp doing? A brunette with long legs and wearing a piece of cloth for a swim suit was kneeling in front of the napping swordsman and offering him a bowl. Hadn't the cook just given it to the twat to eat? Why was she giving it away? There was no way Zoro would accept it.

"He took it," Nami too was shocked when Zoro didn't immediately tell the brunette to get lost because she was interrupting his nap. The calloused hands accepted the food and he gave a nod to the intruder. What was up with everyone? "You think he likes that kind?"

That kind being short, slender, and not very feminine. Robin couldn't call the woman ugly with a straight face but the body was rather boyish in stature but perhaps that would explain a few things. He never seemed that interested in her or even Nami, so maybe that was his type. Perhaps the swordsman liked very petite females and not the busty type. Hadn't that one been one of the rebels that had been fighting when they arrived on the island? Daggers or something had been the weapon of choice. "Perhaps he likes someone similar to himself."

"Or maybe he's gay and really likes boys." Nami snorted witnessing Zoro eating the meal and actually listening to whatever the skank was saying with great interest. What did that thing have that Robin didn't? She knew every man had a type, some had a lot of types but what gave? "Maybe we should find company for the night to prove a point."

"You go right ahead, I plan on curling up with a book." Robin didn't want to get angry at what she saw. She didn't have any claims and it would be wrong to wish for him to remain alone. They all deserved to be happy and if that was what he wanted, then she wished him the best.

"I'll join you but I'll take a bottle, not a book." Maybe a map to keep her company, anything to keep her mind off the flirting being done. Nami turned away from their crew, wanting nothing more than to be off of the island.

.

.

.

.

.

"Can't we leave already?" Nami tapped her finger on the parchment waiting to be used. She had been joined early this morning by Robin after preparing a quick breakfast for themselves. It had been strange not to wake up to a prepared meal but she knew why they had been left to fend for themselves. Four of them had gone into the village late last night with willing females. It was one thing to see Sanji leaving with a horny female but the others? Even Luffy had been happy with a clingy admirer, someone that acted asexual most of the time.

"I believe they are all on but that is the swordsman yelling on deck. I think that would be our names our captain is calling out. Should we go see what he needs?" Robin glanced up from her book, hearing the shouting begin anew. Were the two fighting already? Why weren't they on the way yet? She could clearly see the port from the window and she too didn't want to head up until they were gone. It stung like hell knowing that the man she had feelings for had spent the entire evening and the night with another woman. It was just one night so she wouldn't get angry or let it affect their relationship. They were nakama, she wouldn't expect more from him.

"May as well, I can't wait to get out of here." If not for the gold she would be totally pissed about this stop. Nami pushed her chair from the table and followed Robin out onto the deck. Were they bitching about last minute details? They had discussed all of this before the celebration yesterday.

Raised voices reached them before opening the doorway. Robin immediately noticed the three extra people on the deck and that the two females seemed to be holding onto luggage. The one behind Zoro had a simple travel bag but was equipped with matching weapons on her hips. The redhead behind Sanji had a total of twelve travel bags, all a bright blue color. What was going on? "Captain?"

"Right, Robin, Nami, we are calling a vote, but I'm the captain so I say it is okay." Luffy didn't mind them coming along. Anya said she could sing and Meina was a cool fighter, they were welcome. "They are going to join our crew."

"WHAT! That isn't calling a vote and what the hell are you talking about?" Nami screamed, balling her fists at the suggestion. That was going too far, it wasn't funny. Why the hell would they allow those two to get on their ship? They weren't welcome here. "You can't invite them for no reason, you idiot."

"Owe! Nami, why did you hit me?" Luffy rubbed his sore head and pouted, unsure of why she was so pissed off. They were cool and they would be good on their crew. "Why shouldn't they join? They are nice and Sanji and Zoro seem to really like them. Why else would they marry them?"

"Excuse me," Robin couldn't prevent the words from slipping free at that muttered statement. Had she heard correctly? Had their captain just suggested that someone had gotten married? There was no way, the two weren't the marrying type. Clearly there was some kind of misunderstanding going on here.

"It's super, our bros just got hitched." Franky was all for it. They needed more females on the crew. He could even build them each their own honeymoon suites for privacy.

"What the hell does that mean?" Nami unfisted her hands but turned to the two that had yet to speak. Zoro looked bored and irritated, Sanji seemed to be embarrassed and had a guilty expression. "Is that true? You two got married?"

"Yes, it seems we did." Sanji didn't know what else to say. The local pastor was claiming to have performed the ceremonies and seeing as how they had both woken up naked with their new spouses, it was pretty much a given that it was the truth. "It wouldn't be right to leave them behind and they are insisting on coming along."

Luffy didn't see what the problem was. Two of his nakama had found someone special to marry, they should join the crew. He didn't want to break up his nakama so they had to let the new wives come along. "Alright, I say we let them join the crew."

.

.

.

A/N: Okay, no flames unless they are done in a mature and actually offer sensible complaints. A few mispelled words aren't worthy of a flame, I'm not perfect. This chapter was more or less an introduction to the fic. Next chapter it really starts and will be more into how it came about. To answer this before anyone asks. Nami and Robin have already confided in each other about having feelings for said male, girls are more open about these things. No, Sanji nor Zoro realize how they may or may not feel about Robin or Nami just yet. The entire point of the fic. At this point they still only see them as nakama, not counting Sanji's obnoxious flirting he does with every other female or the saving, they are still nakama after all. This will be a fic/journey on the two realizing and 'falling in love' with a lot of angst in there. Wait for the next chapter if you are interested and please review for me.

Oh, the girl Patty, had the same idea about the flower as Luffy and Usopp. Obviously the performance it referred to was not devil fruit powers or fighting abilities but she is still too young to have it explained in truth as to why her mother used it on her father. I don't think they had the little blue pill on the island.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Small update, hope you enjoy. No warnings this chapter except small doses of stupidity.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

.

.

.

Chapter Two

It was official, his new wife would be joining the crew. Sanji tried to give a smile, hiding the disappointment when she asked where she could put her belongings. For having packed little, she had more clothes than he did. Franky's offer of building them their own space would have to be taken up on because there was no way all of that would fit with his. His wife, Meina, walked off without picking up a single bag and asked where she could get something to drink. They needed to get underway and it would be some time before he could get to the kitchen. Married, hadn't he escaped this fate once before?

He tried to recall exactly how he had gotten into this position. Things were clear until some point after enjoying the food at the celebration. There had been some wine, lots of ladies showing him attention, and then he had noticed Meina. Their first kiss he could recall because it had left him feeling uneasy. So why had he gone through with a wedding? Was it before or after they had gone to bed together? For the life of him, he couldn't recall ever touching her. Had the sex been that horrible? Nothing, his mind couldn't even recall a single memory of their night together.

The consummating had occurred because they had woken up in bed together, naked, and with clear signs of having done the deed. Not so much as Zoro's evidence but she claimed that they had made it official. He had a wife, he had pledged his life to another, to love, honor, and cherish. How could he keep that promise? He hadn't wanted to spend the night with any of them, so how could he spend the rest of his life with one? Meina was a beautiful girl, with curves in the right places, but he didn't really feel anything for her. There wasn't even the smallest amount of like as he watched her walk away.

A commitment was a promise, and he wouldn't break a promise to a lady. He had said it, it didn't matter if he'd been drunk at the time. The least he could do would be to give it a try. There was a chance they could grow fond of each other with enough time. She didn't seem to be pirate material but he could protect her. They could make this work, weirder things had happened to him over the years. A wife wasn't that big of a deal, he could please one woman. He would speak to her about taking things slow at first until they got comfortable with each other. Being a gentleman, he wouldn't pressure her into anything sexual.

Right, he needed to get her luggage into a room for now. Then start working on lunch after they got on their way. Later he could have a serious discussion with Meina about how they should proceed.

.

.

.

.

.

How the fuck did this happen? Zoro felt hopeless as the waves splashed against the bow. No way, there was no way in hell he was going to be able to commit to this relationship. How could he? He had no idea who his wife was and he wasn't the cook. He didn't automatically love all women, most of them irritated the hell out of him. There was no way he had gotten that drunk off of weak booze. He didn't even find her attractive, so why had he agreed to spend his life with her?

It was definitely the brunette that had approached him with the food. He hadn't immediately told her to get lost because the conversation had been on a subject of interest; swords. He could clearly recall thinking that she looked like a boy and that the swimsuit had done nothing for her. She wasn't his type despite their common interest in weapons. That wouldn't be enough to make him want to marry her. He could remember up until about midnight.

His memory recalled watching the cook make an ass of himself by slobbering all over the redhead, the two practically making out on the beach. His own lusts had been up but talking to the brunette had helped to dull them enough that he hadn't felt the need to seek out someone else. Being horny hadn't addled his capability to think with a clear head. It was probably a good thing the object of his lusts had disappeared hours before and was nowhere in sight. Knowing that he couldn't barge into the women's quarters helped to keep him in line. The next thing he could recall was waking up next to the boyish female wearing a cheap ring. The booze hadn't been that potent, no way it could impede his eyesight. How the fuck had he managed to get married and get it up for his 'wife'? It must have been some awesome ass sake to make him believe that this Anya was anything like another, so he was married.

A wife, one that was a lot like him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. They could always make training and fighting their daily thing because he was already getting tired of her talking. He'd have to talk to her later if she was remaining on the crew. If he couldn't get rid of her, he would set down some rules. There would be none of the touchy-feely crap that most couples did. He didn't want her hanging all over him. Sex would be something that he did only when he was close to being drunk.

Then again, having her here might be a good thing. There was no way in hell he would become attached to her and she might be able to help relieve some of the sexual tension he dealt with on a daily basis. Just because he didn't ogle and flirt like the cook, he still had eyes, and he was a man. Nami was beautiful but his feelings for her were more towards what one would have with an annoying little sister. However, Nico Robin was entirely different in many ways. The older female was just as beautiful, more so in his opinion. His lusts only stirred with one of their female nakama. She was off limits so having someone that he could sate his lusts with wouldn't be a bad thing. Getting laid might keep his jealousy under control too, he hated when the cook tried to make a move.

Let the sex be decent or he was going to toss them both overboard. Only two hours underway and he wanted to scream at them both to shut up! Was all that chatter necessary? Why couldn't they be more like Nami and Robin? If they relaxed and conversed, it was normally where no one could hear them. Fuck, her laugh was like a hyena. This was going to take some getting used to and he might have to make himself a widower soon.

.

.

.

.

.

"They have no idea, do they?" Nami adjusted her seat, unable to relax. Two days had gone by since they had left the small island.

"Highly unlikely," Robin knew one of the trespassers didn't have the mentality to understand what was going on or what she had, the other she just didn't like. Both were sleeping in their room until Franky got done with the rooms. It made her wonder why when the swordsman had spent each night alone in the nest. Couldn't his wife join him, or jump overboard? She didn't want them together but they were, so she shouldn't be forced to deal with the unwanted female at night.

"No way, there is no way they can't see it." Nami sighed, feeling the dryness in her throat as the minutes passed. The promise of bringing them all something to quench their thirst had been spoken over an hour ago. Since that time, Sanji had went into the galley and back out to give their latest members refills. Soon she would take it upon herself to go fix herself and Robin something cold to drink.

"Men aren't the brightest creatures," because even Luffy seemed to like them. How? Robin frowned when the redhead sneered as Chopper and Usopp ran by laughing and trying to strike each other with water balloons. It was their usual play, nothing to get upset about.

"It is so hot," so hot she was sweating in new places. A dip would be grand but Robin couldn't swim and she didn't want to go alone. At one time she might have asked a certain cook to accompany her but he seemed to have his hands full.

That and tempers were rising. Robin wondered how long this would last. It wasn't just her own jealousy that made her assume that things wouldn't continue. Those two weren't meant to be pirates, and she had to wonder why they would insist on coming along. It couldn't be because they were in love with their nakama. Zoro's wife hadn't even greeted him when they had gone in for breakfast, and the two had yet to speak since. If it were her, she'd be all over the swordsman, as much as he'd allow.

"What a bitch!" Nami growled seeing the redhead hand the glass back to the blonde with a sour look. Was he really going to apologize for it not being cold enough? Nothing could be cold as the block of ice permanently rammed up her ass. "I'm going to grab us something."

Nami stretched after rising from her chair. She wasn't going to wait for the cook to remember that they were also there. She tried to tell herself that it was understandable that he wanted to appease his new wife. He was the type to try to make a lady happy and this lady belonged to him. They had gotten sexual and would be that way often once Franky got the rooms completed. The days of him being so attentive to them while on the ship were over.

The galley was in a state of mess that was unusual. She knew he was also preparing their lunch while trying to meet the demands of the redhead. All she wanted was something cold and wet to quench her thirst. Finding two glasses was simple, Sanji still stayed up late at night to make sure everything was in its place. Opening the fridge alerted her to how much pressure he was under. There were six pitchers of some kind of drink, each with just a small amount missing. Had he really gone through the trouble making each, just to find her something she liked? He wouldn't throw them out knowing the rest of the crew would be happy to drink them. Grabbing a tray, she placed both glasses, and a pitcher of the fruit blend onto the middle.

"I could have brought you something, Nami." Sanji halted seeing that he wasn't alone. Finally, he could take a break and finish up lunch. The others would be getting hungry soon and he still had plenty of work to do. The girls had liked the last drink, "Why didn't you let me know that you wanted something?"

It was no longer Nami-swan and she had said something, twice. Since the first night, Sanji had yet to call her by the pet name. Now it was Meina-swan, that one was anything but a delicate and beautiful bird. More like a buzzard. Was a buzzard a bird? Whatever, that thing was a carnivorous creature that preyed on stupidity. "It's alright, I'm just going to head back out to Robin."

Because it pained her to see the frown on his face. What had the wife said to cause such an unpleasant look? It really wasn't any of her business. As much as she wanted to tell him that his new spouse came off as a selfish, conceited, and ungrateful bitch, it wasn't her place. It was his relationship and she wasn't the one he had chosen. All she could do was support him as any good nakama would. He was dealing with a lot and the last thing he needed was her being petty and immature. "Do you need any help with lunch?"

"No, I got it. It is sweet of you to offer, Nami-sw.. You should enjoy the weather while it is nice." Right, he wasn't allowed to call her that any longer. Sanji had to constantly remind himself that it wasn't appropriate to address another female so informally. Giving his nakama a pet name seemed to upset his wife, and he had promised himself that he would try to make it work.

"You should try to enjoy it too," and not constantly worry about pleasing someone that could never be pleased. Nami took the tray and left him alone. If had been his choice, his life, and she had no right to interfere. So she would probably never get alone with either of the two newest members, but how bad could it really be?

.

.

.

Next Chapter: Marital bliss and some tension... Please review for me!


End file.
